Between Hope and Forever
by Golden-Geared-Wings
Summary: Audrey Burke has been searching for her lost love throughout the 440 years she has been alive. She's met many comrades and made even more enemies. But she can't help it, because she especially loves sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. (SYOC OPEN, TEMPORARY HIATUS, SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO).
1. Chapter 1

****EDIT: 3/20/15: In all honesty, this story may not start for a while, I guess I'm just looking for OCs for now. Once I get a majority done of "The Alternate Destiny", I'll most likely have a definitive storyline for Audrey and how the other characters will fit in with her. I'll still be accepting ocs until then (Ocs listed below), and if I'm missing anything regarding your ocs just let me know.****

Hey guys! So you've stumbled upon this fanfic, I see? Wanna know what it's about? Rules and all?

Well, I'm going to be writing a fic about my oc Audrey Burke, a 440 year old vampire looking for information on her lost love throughout the centuries, and cracking down on certain supernaturally related cases (some that correspond with her goals) to cure her boredom.

This will mainly be an OC fic, and we will rarely, if at all, see the main characters of VD.

So that's were you guys come in! I need some other ocs to fufill this fanfic (human, vampires, blah blah blah) throughout the centuries!

(Also, I'm also looking for a previous Guest on FF named "DamonElena4ever", that created Jessenya Moreno and Isabelle in the Fanfic "Season 6: A Matter of Life and Death". If she'd let me, I'd like to involve her characters in my fic. I liked where the author was going with our ocs and I would like to develop that relationship with Isabelle and Audrey, and create their definitive goals. If you're out there, please comment or PM me, please? XD)

As for the rest of you, I need ocs that will be in these specific centuries and events (May add or change events later):

1593-1600s? German Trier Witch Trials

1600s-1630s?

11630s-1700s

1700s-1800s

1800s-1900s Colonial Times and Progressivism

1900s-1929 Roaring Twenties! Flapper Times! Woot woot!

1930s-1949 World Wars! Swing Music! Detective work!

1950s-1959 Uhhhhh…..

1960s-1979 Uhhhhhhhhhhh….Woodstock? XD

1979-1990 The Fall of the Berlin Wall

1990s-Onword Modern times!

So I'll be needing some humans who have lived through these ages, good and bad, tailors and witch torturers, old and young. I'll also be needing those pesky vampires and werewolves to be lurking around as well. XD And actual witches!

My only requests upon sending your characters are these:

1.) Don't be afraid to age your characters every so often. I want the occasional sweet old man, or asshole middle aged man at some points. I say this because I don't want to just be adding 15-22 year olds in the story.

2.) I hope I don't offend anyone by saying this, but no Mary-Sues. I'm sorry, but we will be very rarely, if at all be seeing the main gang of VD. So it would hardly be needing Klaus's 46th cousin, seven times removed or Damon's twenty-six year old grandma who wears scene kid clothing. Give your characters some originality, they don't have to be related to the Mystic Falls Gang to be special. :)

3.) Expect some characters to be killed off. If you're PMing me, yes I'll be asking your permission before killing off your babies, and I will be giving your ocs some definitive ground before, and if I do kill them. This is a work of fiction, any killings in this story are made for the purpose of the fanfic, and will not effect where the creators want to take their characters outside of the fic. Please do not take offense if I kill your character.

And that's pretty much it.

And just so I know, please say "Unicorn Bunz" in the comment if you agree XD LOL.

So here's the app in which you can comment or PM me!:

Name:

Alias or Nickname(?):

Age (in appearance and reality):

Species:

Century or Event they live in (See above or suggestion?):

Appearance (Physical traits, hair, skin color, body modifications? Detail please, for I love to read these):

Clothing (Just for reference)-

Casual:

Formal:

Pajamas:

Personality (Again, details. Love to read these):

Attitude towards others (Whether it be humans, vamps, wolves, etc):

Outlook on society or life (Optional to answer):

People they tend to befriend:

People they tend to hate:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality(?):

Any quirks? (Special things they do on a regular basis, or the way they talk, etc):

Past relationships?:

Family?:

History:

OCs So Far:

Elizabeth Town (Vampire) {1770}

Rahela Sergeyeva (Vampire) {Cold War, 1940-1950s}

Josiah Blackwaters (Vampire) {Trier Witch Trials, 1594}

Daniel Bellamy (Vampire) {1886}

Adam Jack Gallerani (Vampire) {Trier Witch Trials, 1594}

Riley (Ryseline) LaBleu (Vampire) {Trier Witch Trials, 1594}

Mirabelle Jeanette Belrose (Witch) {World War II ends, Modern day}

Antinanca (Nani) Maira (Witch) {Revolutionary War, Modern Day}

Jaquline Montressor (Vampire) {Roaring Twenties, 1920s}


	2. Prolouge: Product of a Murderer

**By the way, I am still accepting OCs through comment or PM, just check Chapter 1 for more info. (*Cough* Still looking for Isabelle Moreno *Cough*)**

**Anyway, to the story~!**

* * *

_Friday, February 17, 2012_

_8:15 PM_

_After a well deserved train nap, I arrived in New York this morning. Hit up one of the diners (I think it was called Eisenberg's?), and decided to go check out the town square for a bit until it was about seven so I could prepare myself for what I was about to do._

_So I'm back in the city that never sleeps, and let me just say that it improved a hell of a lot since Progressivism. Honestly, Roosevelt was the best goddamn thing that ever happened to this place, I mean, that shit was DISGUSTING. An OCD's and Health Inspector's worst nightmare. _

_Anyway, after nearly one hundred and four years, I decided to pay a visit to a very specific nightclub belonging to one of my favorite pastime toys that I nearly broke, Herr Bellamy. Yup, Herr Daniel Bellamy, the gentlemen merchant that I turned that one time I got really pissed off, (don't remember why, before you ask) and banged him up pretty bad. Couldn't even stand to look at him in such a naughty matter. Nope._

_But it appears he's doing pretty well. And by "pretty well", I mean "Holy crap, he's gonna blog some shit about meee~". Turns out, after I left the Virginia boy, he killed his dad, and two years later, his wife. Just cos he was bored, I guess? _

_But he's pretty much back to where he was in the roaring twenties, owning his own indecent club that plays okay music, but sleazing around like it's nobody's shit. He's pretty much as stable as a newbie vamp that turned it all off._

_So I'm guessing he's gonna be pretty surprised when I walk in. _

_Here's to hoping he's not such a sad sack when I see him again._

_Love, Love,_

_Audrey Burke_

Audrey pushed herself up from the cemented ground and shoved her leather bound journal into the inner pocket of her army coat hoodie.

The club was definitely open, judging from the multicolored floodlights coming from inside. _And so many people, writhing against each other over deafening music, probably drunk out of their minds. How predictable, in this modern world. _She smiled mischievously, her gray eyes had seemed lighter for a minute, going over the thrilling possibilities of the night in her mind. _Even if I leave empty handed, it'll sure be one heck of a show. Better have some popcorn inside._

And after sweetly persuading the bodyguard to let her cut in line, and a begrudging body search, she got in. She had to say though, Bellamy sure did know how to throw a party. There were quite a bit of people inside, as well as the ones outside hoping to get in.

* * *

After a good surveillance of the place, she stepped by the bar and waved to the bartender.

"Know where Bellamy is?" She asked, being careful not using his first name nor her formality for him, just in case.

"Look," the tattooed, middle aged female bartender replied, "The only Bellamy I know is the guy upstairs that runs the place." She gave her a scowl, "Who wants to know?"

Audrey internally rolled her eyes at the woman, but proceeded to answer with the only answer she knew would work without using compulsion. She lowered her voice to a suggestive whisper. "It seems the boss wants to see the color of my thong."

"Huh?" The bartender uttered, "Ahhhh. I get it. Sure wish that was my job." She shook her head, "Well in that case, head on up, sweetheart. The elevator to his room is right in front of the restrooms." She pointed in said direction.

"Thanks," Audrey replied before going off in search of the elusive elevator. She scratched her forehead with her index finger. _Yeah, that'd probably be true...if I really had that little self respect to be wearing a thong at all. _

The elevator was in the far back, covered in a spot where the light didn't hit it, and thus hidden in the shadows. _Must be a nightmare for someone who wants to find a goddamn bathroom. Nice work, Daniel._

She hit the elevator button, waited for the huge metal doors to slide open, and when it did she stepped inside. It seems there was only one button in the options, which had a symbol painting upwards. Audrey supposed that this was only for Daniel Bellamy's use, or one of his many whores, like the bartender insinuated. Once she pressed it, the elevator doors slammed shut behind her as the elevator headed up.

She always got headaches with elevators, so she covered her temples with both palms and shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the nauseous halt the elevator soon made. She breathed easier when the elevator doors reopened.

* * *

The moment Audrey stepped out of the sliding doors, a girl bumped into her shoulder roughly trying to barrel into the elevator space. She turned to the girl, who mumbled some apologies before realigning herself in the small space, and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

_There. _She knew she saw something there. The moment her fingers came into contact with skin, they were stained with something wet on the sleeve. Not to mention the girl was shaking like a leaf. Audrey sighed frustratedly, she didn't even need check her fingers to know what _Herr Bellamy _was doing. _So damn predictable._

She also heard some very female giggling coming within the room.

Audrey rolled her eyes at his treatment of these young women, if he had compelled this girl (and he had _better damned compelled _her) then she could trust him enough to know not to do something this _idiotic _to alert hunters to this club. If he didn't, well...

Audrey bit her wrist and put it against the girl's mouth with little resistance, to her surprise. _This is only being merciful, _she thought, _If she comes back to that room, and she dies from blood loss, well...this could get interesting...for him..._

She looked into the girl's wide blue eyes and focused in on them. "After he's done with you," she ordered her, "Run fast, run far."

The girl nodded softly before Audrey stepped out of the way and the elevator doors closed behind her.

A few elegant strides down the dimly lit hall, and she was standing in front of Bellamy's room. She placed her fingers on the doorknob and paused for dramatic effect. She just couldn't help but _smile _at the thought of seeing the merchant boy again turned vampire. There was definitely no doubt that he changed, according to her last contact.

_Stalker like as it sounds, it makes me happy to know I had some impact on him._

She thrust the unlocked door open excitedly, and stepped inside. It was definitely Daniel Bellamy in there, the pale skinned man with the short, messy raven hair, and narrowed green eyes. His back was arched as he cradled his companion in his arm, and his angular chin lightly touching her neck.

His companion had wavy, brown hair falling against her freckled shoulders. Her brown eyes were rolled to the back of her head, and her neck was viciously torn open. Yet her well being seemed of no matter to the club owner still devouring the blood from her throat.

When Audrey came in, however, he separated himself from his jailbait in an annoyed matter, and spoke without looking at her.

"Was there something else you needed, hmmm?" He asked smoothly, despite the grotesque grin on his face.

"Something else?" Audrey replied confusedly, but still smiling, "I'm afraid, my dear, that this is my first arrival in your certifiable giggle of a club. But I will give you a bit of credit for everyone you've managed to..." She paused looking for the right term, "Attract here, so to speak."

The minute she spoke sparked enough of a visible shock in Daniel Bellamy that caused him to turn from his snack to look at her, she thought. But once he did, the unnerving smile on his face returned as he stood up on the mattress, discarding the girl on his arms to the bed.

"Ah, it's been so long and yet, I stand before my darling and sire for the first time in a whole century," He spoke in a cheerful, mockful tone to her as he spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, "It's very good to see you again, Miss Burke."

She crossed her legs delicately in a curtsy, "Same to you, _Herr_ Bellamy, and it's _Frau _Burke actually," She teased, " I have been so excited to see you," she told him in a bittersweet tone,"I was in the neighborhood, you see."

"Oh?" He put his hand over his mouth, and spoke in a hushed dramatic tone with a lopsided grin, "Please don't tell me you came all the way here just to see little ole me, did you? Alone, as well?"

"Indeed, I have." Audrey pouted, "There have been quite a number of friendly companions who were willing so much as a 'hello', since you left. But I'm afraid I've not seen them since the Berlin Wall fell, the most recent anyway."

"I see you've dyed your hair," he took a red lock, and twirled it in his fingers, "Such a dramatic change from the chestnut color, but I've always adored red myself."

"Chestnut? Dream on, merchant. We both knew it was the color of rust, a horrid brown indeed, but I don't believe I came here to trade hairstylists." She brushed her hair away from his fingers.

"Is that so?" He put his hands behind his back, in a relaxed stretch while giving out a sort of moan, "Well, ungh, I _was _expecting her..." He pointed at the fainted _mädchen_ on the bed, "...idealistic, introverted little sister to come back with the booze, but seeing as _you're _here, I'm not going to deny my _guest _something to munch on. Wasn't much to my liking anyway, but mayhaps you will enjoy her more...you do swing both ways don't you now?"

Audrey shrugged with an unsure look on her face, "For the time being, I suppose." She inhaled loudly, her mouth formed as if she was going to whistle, before she sighed heavily and continued, "I'm sorry, Daniel. I hate to deny free food, but...not tonight." Even she was surprised at the sole sincerity of her tone, but Bellamy's words brought a sharp reminder of guilt inside her that she was never comfortable with.

Bellamy stared at her oddly for a second, surprised at the sudden first name basis, but said, "Perhaps some other time then."

She blinked several times and forced a smile. "_Danke_, thank you. I don't suppose you'd mind too much if I saw you in the _morgen_, yes?" She spoke on without waiting for him to answer, "There is so much I would like to discuss with you. I'll be out of your hair until then. _Auf Wiedersehen_!"

* * *

Audrey left the club feeling pretty satisfied as she got a taxi ride to the nearest hotel she was staying in. If more people were like Bellamy, her life would be a hell of a lot easier. He didn't appear to be holding a grudge against her, she was able to talk to him civilly and get to her point in under twenty minutes, and she would make it home in time for her room service. She couldn't complain.

All she needed to worry about was keeping her "roommate" under the radar until she could talk to Bellamy again. In all honesty, she really wanted to talk to Adam about her current situation, but as far as she knew, he was in England doing who knows what (and he had _better _gotten her a postcard or souvenir). Bellamy was as close to an ally as she could get at this point, but after his behavior tonight, she didn't mind so much.

She got home safe and sound, and was even feeling generous enough to _pay _and tip the driver. Once she was inside, she passed the reception desk and headed to the stairs this time. One elevator ride was enough tonight.

She used her hearing to try and detect other footsteps in the stairwell. When she was sure everything was clear, she blurred up the stairs until she reached her floor. She passed through the doorway normally, and calmly walked to her room without any trouble.

She used her card key to open the door, and locked it behind her.

"Honey~!" She said in a singsong voice, "I'm home~!"

Lying on the bed to greet her was her new "roommate" handcuffed to the bedpost. She whipped her head around in Audrey's direction and stared at her frighteningly. Her long, dark brown hair flew wildly about her, unbrushed. Her handcuffed wrist was bruised from trying to pull her hand out, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Mirabelle Jeanette Belrose," Audrey greeted the witch on her bed with a sweet smile on her face, "Good news! You are just _that _much closer to going home, and I am _that _much closer to getting a new roommate."

* * *

**Ta-Dahhh! The Prolouge.**

**Yeah, I got excited, and kinda rushed through it a bit. DX Hopefully that won't matter much.**

**I was planning on putting ths story on hold until I finished "The Alternate Destiny", but I learned some exciting things in my history class that I want to write about and changed my mind. **

**The next few chapters may take a while to upload, but it shouldn't take any longer than July 30th for the next chapter to be up.**

**Anyway, the characters! We got Daniel Bellamy, who belongs to "Rougefication" who made a major appearance. Yeah, I decided to make Audrey his sire because the opportunity was just too much fun to pass up. I hope I kept him in character! And he will have many more appearances~.**

**Also we got Mirabelle Belrose who belongs to "Lorelai Sofia Petrova" who made a minor appearance, but will have more as the story goes on.**

**We also got Adam Jack Gallerani who belongs to "BreDaughterofPontus", who was briefly mentioned but again, will have more appearances later on.**

**Til Next chapter~!**

**-Golden**


	3. Maniacal Me

"_What the hell happened to not doing anything drastic?!_" Mirabelle frustratedly inquired of Audrey, "And what's the point of handcuffs when you already got...eh, I don't know, _the entire staff_ compelled in on your hostage situation?"

Audrey yawned loudly, rudely interrupting her unwilling companion, "Uggghh...enough with the questions, teacher! I never went to school, so just fail me and get it over with, will ya?"

"What?" Mira was clearly appalled with Audrey's crude humor, "Whatever, I don't care! Just...where's Adam anyway?!"

"Well," Audrey began, tossing her army coat over on the bed next to Mira's, "If he's in his right mind, nowhere near New York." She snorted, shaking her head slightly, "I don't know where he is, Belrose. And since he has failed to update me on just what the _castrated balls_ he's actually doing, frankly I'm in no position to care anymore."

She kicked of her boots by the door and walked over to her own bed, flinging herself onto it face first. She rolled over on her back. "But lucky you, huh? You get a nice paid 'girl's night out' vacation from reliving high school on the opposite spectrum, courtesy of yours truly, for a whole week. Plus free room service on a regular basis, and some fantastic HD if I do say so myself."

As if to prove her point, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on. She started flipping through channels. "Ooh, I wonder if 'Steven Universe' is on?"

"You said you would not do anything drastic!" Mirabelle repeated herself.

"What part of 'Steven Universe' is drastic?!" Audrey questioned in shock, "What, you think I'm too old to watch cartoons or something? I'll have you know that I'm only-"

"Like I give a crap about the cartoons! I'm talking about, hmmm, let's see." She tapped her finger on her chin, pretending she was thinking about it, "How about drugging me and kidnapping me to New York, without my knowledge or consent while I have an acting class to teach back in California?!"

"Oh come on!" Audrey dramatically groaned, insulted, "Will you relax? I took care of everything, compelled your superiors to think you were taking a week off. And speaking of which, I learned you have not been using your vacation days anyway, so you need this waaaay more than I do.

"Second! You only have Adam to blame for your current predicament anyway, okay? _He_ said I wouldn't do anything drastic. _I _said I would consider it...three months ago. From which I haven't benefitted from at all, and have wasted my time. So, now, thanks to you two I have to replan."

"What do you mean 'replan'?" Mira asked.

"Does it really matter? I think I've waited long enough for Da Vinci Jr. to come up with a better plan. My way is best, because after we see Bellamy tomorrow, you can go home. Nice and snappy."

"It's that simple?"

"It is, actually. And if you promise to behave yourself, I'll let you out of those handcuffs."

Before Mira could reply, Audrey's phone rang obnoxiously loud from the inside of her army coat pocket. Audrey sighed loudly and slowly pushed herself off the bed.

"After I take this" She took the phone from the pocket and sauntered off the the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and pressed the answer button.

"Yello?" She answered smiling.

"_What. The hell. Did you do?_"

"God?" Despite her joking, Audrey immediately recognized the voice on the other line, and inwardly flinched at his angry tone. She easily covered it with a sarcastic reply, "Yes, hello to you too, Adam. How you been? How's Britain?"

"Wouldn't know," He deadpanned, "I'm not there right now."

"Huh?"

"I'm in California right now, actually. Where I just _happened_ to check in on Mira Belrose."

Oh, hell.

"They told she was on vacation. Odd that a woman who has never once taken up her vacation days decides to do so _three months_ after realizing she was in danger for her ties in Ms. Blanchet's coven, hmm? Where is she, Audrey?"

"Ugh, alright." Audrey sighed, defeated, "But you can't be mad at me." She put one of her hands on her hips, "I may or may not have taken her on a small little trip all the way up to New York to meet a friend who may have heard things about Michelle."

"Is there a reason why you're playing the pronoun game with me now about this so-called 'friend'?"

"Because you'll lose your shit and get mad at me."

"For _Christ's sake_, Burke, who is it?!"

Audrey inhaled deeply, "...Daniel Bellamy...?" She heard an irritated groan on the opposite side of the phone, "Hey! In my defense-"

"No!" Adam immediately cut her off, "You _have_ no defense! Because there's no possible reason you could possibly have to be taking an innocent woman to Daniel Bellamy! Of all people, Audrey!"

"Which I never would have done if you had actually bothered to update me on your little Eurovision trip," Audrey reminded him smugly, "Seriously? What were you even doing that required your attention away from your phone?!" She stepped away from the mirror and leaned against the sink.

"Helping you, actually," There was a short pause here, in which Audrey heard him ruffle through some papers, "We were right by the way, Mirabelle's coven was indeed descended from Miss Blanchet's. Now whether it is in fact the same coven as it was before I'm not sure."

"The same old hags that threw their own under the bus at the first sign of getting caught, you mean." She roamed her fingers around the tiny hotel's bottles of body wash.

"Yeah."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I _do_ hope you did not waste three months in France only to come up with a '_Hell yeah, I was right!'_"

"No, I didn't. In fact, I ran into someone who may have an idea of the whereabouts of your darling. Do you remember Miss Town?" Audrey dropped the bottle she had been examining in her fingers.

She interrupted excitedly, "You're telling me _freakin_' Elizabeth Town is with you now, and she _knows_ where Michelle is?!"

"She was in Virginia near the end of the Civil War, where she caught wind of a little witch to-do. Apparently, a Bennet had the vampires that were rounded up there hidden safely in a tomb somewhere."

"So, if Michelle was around during that time, she would _definitely_ have been captured and hidden in said tomb...at least that's what Elizabeth is saying?"

"Absolutely. And-wait, hold on a second. Huh? Okay-okay. She's telling me it somewhere in Mystic Falls, but she doesn't remember where exactly."

"Mystic Falls? Never heard of it."

"I've only been there once, but not long enough for sightseeing."

"Don't worry! Thanks for the tip, you're awesome. I'll pack my bags tomorrow!"

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me you're still planning on meeting Bellamy..."

"Honestly, Adam!" She walked over to the marble bathtub and sat on the edge, crossing her legs, "It wouldn't hurt getting a second opinion!"

Adam sighed, defeated, "Fine, if you insist on going to him, I'm not letting you go alone. I'm coming to New York."

"What?" Audrey nearly slipped off the edge of the tub.

"I'm packing up right now, and I'm coming to New York. If Elizabeth and I catch the next flight, we'll be there by morning, the latest. And I'm going with you to see Daniel. You're _not_ taking Mira to see him, I don't trust him at all. Also-"

"Y_ou're not coming to New York!_" She objected before Adam could continue. "And you're _definitely_ not coming with me to meet Bellamy! I know you, Gallerani. You don't like him, he won't like you, you two are just going to have a dick measuring contest the whole time I'm there!"

"Dick measuring contest or not, I'd rather I go than Mirabelle. Text me the directions to the hotel, Audrey. I'll be there by morning."

"But-!" Before Audrey could protest any further, she heard Adam hang up on the other line. She swore loudly in German and tossed her phone against the wall.

"What's going on?!" Mira spoke up for the first time since Audrey picked up her phone.

Audrey stalked toward the door, slammed it open, and made her way to the bed furiously.

"Adam has escaped and is on his way to terrorize the village," She sat on the bed and frustratedly ran her fingers through her hair with her head in her hands.

* * *

**Heeey guys. Late, but another chapter. I'm still accepting ocs, but I'm going to edit the application form first. Next chapter will be around late August, or late September.**

**Adam Jack Gallerani belongs to ImaginationCanBecomeReality.**

**Mirabelle Belrose belongs to Lorelai Sofia Petrova**

**Daniel Bellamy (mentioned) belongs to Rougefication**

**Elizabeth Town (mentioned) belongs to The Boleyn Queen**

**-Golden**


End file.
